Last Defense
by Aramoorn
Summary: What's the first thing you do when you realize you're being followed? Why, find a guy to grab onto, of course!   Kirill/OC  please forgive me, I've never written these kind of scenes before. R and R please!
1. Chapter 1

What's the first thing you do when you realize you're being followed? Why, find a guy to grab onto, of course! I own nothing but the fluff. Enjoy! ;)

The market was busy that day. Filled with sounds of conversations between wives and shopkeepers, bartering for the days meat while children squeal in laughter as they run between the stalls playing tag, and hide-and-seek. One child ran into the white flowing skirt of a woman with long wavy brown hair, her pale skin slightly reddened from the day's hot sun, but she smiled warmly as the child apologized and scampered off. The woman waved as the child looked back smiling before disappearing around a buildings corner. That was when Rachel noticed him; a tall, bulky man, crudely shaved with balding hair. He wore a greasy, sweat-stained t shirt that was riding up over his protruding belly. She couldn't tell if he was watching her as she'd felt, as his eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as he smiled at her, a wolfish leer. She frowned and turned back to her shopping, paying the shopkeeper for a small blade, and walked quickly to a stall that hid her from the man's leering gaze. Throughout the next hour, the heat continued to climb and the greasy man was still following her, sweating profusely, leaving a wet trail behind him.

"At least his smell is a warning of its own." She thought to herself. Rachel continued to try and dodge the fat man, but he was unusually fast for his size.

"I can help you with those bags," a voice grumbled behind her.

Again her hair stood on end, the smell was overwhelming, she turned, dreading what she knew she'd find. "Thank you, sir, but 'm quite able to manage." It was him. He was even more revolting up close, she noticed as large clammy hands tried to take her elbow.

"Let me escort you, such a pretty thing should not be alone out here. It's dangerous for pretty girls." He leered at her breasts.

Rachel pulled away, lying, "I'm not alone." He raised an eyebrow," I'm waiting for my fiancé."

He chuckled, "I'll take you to him."

"Really, that's not necessary. Thank you though, I appreciate your kindness and thought to my safety." She smiled, even though she thought to herself, "Oh if only we were in an alley, and I hadn't left my silencer at the hotel. "

Rachel was a spy, granted a newly recruited one but, she was learning fast, and the pay was good. She was on vacation when she'd gotten a call from a client asking her to check on someone they'd hired. She was still waiting on the photos to come in, which is what had drawn her to the marketplace. Now here she was being harassed by Fabio wannabe.

"Excuse me." She said politely, sidestepping the man. "Please don't follow…" she repeated to herself as she turned a corner and saw a rather handsome man run by. He hid behind a sign, surprising her as he pulled out a rifle. He made a quick shot, which no one else seemed to have heard, then packed up and ran to a bridge just on the outskirt of town. She lost him in the group of people gathering, but unfortunately the greasy man hadn't lost her. She dodged him, retracing her steps around another building. But he doggedly pursued her. When she came back around again, still hearing his heavy footsteps she was at her wits end. And then she spotted the handsome assassin. And a lightbulb came one in her mind.

A hundred different scenarios played in her mind just how badly this could go wrong and backfire on her. But there were that man's feet behind her again and she was out of any other ideas. Rachel took a deep breath and launched herself on the assassin…


	2. Chapter 2

AU: I own nada…please R and R. And I apologize in advance, I've never written a scene like this before.

Kirill's eyes went wide and his body stiffened as a young woman jumped on him.

"My love! I've missed you!" the woman said loudly, too loudly. To everyone around it looked as though she was greeting her lover warmly, but in his ear she whispered, " I saw what you did, Kirill. And you're going to help me get that fat, greasy man off my tail or you're going to lose your manhood…" At that moment he felt a sharp blade pressing in against his groin. He nodded, merely smirking at her.

"Alright, 'my love', into the alley." He whispered angrily, smiling as he picked her up, spinning her around.

She squealed happily, shyly ducking her head as he lead her into the alley.

When they were alone he grabbed her neck and pinned her to the wall of the alley," What do you want?"

"I need your help, there's a man following me." She gasped out," He'll be here any second. He leads the local sex slave market. I think I'm his next target…Please." She begged, "Just help me and I'll keep quiet."

He looked her in the eyes, seeing her fear, he nodded slightly and let his grip slacken.

She smiled, "Thank-" He cut off her off, his mouth locked onto hers, slamming her back into the wall. Heat shot through her body like electricity. His mouth teased her, making her groan against her will. She tried to break free but his right hand came up to the back of her neck and held her fast. When his tongue forced its way into her mouth, caressing her tongue she finally melted and began to kiss him back fiercely. He growled his approval, breaking the kiss, he began kissing the corner of her mouth, traveling over to her neck. Rachel threw her head back with a hiss as he bit her, then moaning as his tongue soothing the bite. One hand came up holding her neck again while the other ran up her side to cup her breast, his fingers grazing a hardened nipple as she bucked against him involuntarily. He smiled, grinding his erection against her. She was panting with desire, looking at him through glazed eyes, it nearly undid him. She'd never meant for it to go this way, but oh! He was lifting one side of her skirt, fingers gently caressing the bare flesh he found along the way up her thigh. She was gasping, unsure of what the Russian had planned. His fingers suddenly slid into her wetness and she cried out, grasping the nape of his neck, her fingernails digging in slightly. He silenced her with a kiss again as his fingers played her skillfully. Pressure was building inside her as her hips bucked wildly against his hand.

Suddenly someone coughed behind them. Kirill growled menacingly against her mouth, withdrawing his fingers only enough to still be touching her clit, circling it gently, teasing her mercilessly, "We're busy."

A gruff voice answered," I can see that. Step aside. That girl belongs to me. Ive had my eye on her all day. But if you'd like, I'll let you have her when I'm done…" the greasy man was suddenly gargling, Rachel finally focused on the man, a knife now protruding from his throat. That was her knife! Kirill chuckled as her eyes went wide, "How did you…?"

"You were somewhat distracted, моя любовь." He flicked his fingers over her clit again. She groaned and lifted her hips against him.

"He's gone, he's not a problem anymore." Rachel whispered raspily.

"No, he's not a problem anymore, but now we have a bigger problem, and you're going to take care of it for me…"

She looked at him confused," What?"

He pulled the rest of her skirt up, unzipping his pants, freeing a rather large erection. Her eyes widened, as she looked at it, then back up to his eyes, now darkening with desire.

" Remember, ' he smiled, teasing her clit again," You swore to keep quiet," with that he thrust into her smoothly, driving her head back in a throaty moan. He thrust in and out, filling her completely each time. He fit her perfectly, driving her mad as he drove into her again and again. She clawed his back, kissing him greedily. Trying to keep her moans down, she bite his neck, sucking and nibbling. He began thrusting harder and faster, both of some so close. Finally a wave overtook her and she cried out as he thrust a final time, grunting as he came with her, resting his head on her shoulder. Both panting as he gave her a sweeter lingering kiss. The he slipped out of her and rezipped his pants. He grabbed her hand pulling her out of the alley as she straightened herself as much as she could.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he led her down the street again.

He pulled her in for another kiss, tenderly caressing her cheek, he smiled against her lips," I'm not finished with you yet…" And another shiver went through her as he lead her though a door and slammed it behind them

He made love to her all night, finally falling asleep in each other's arms shortly before dawn. When Rachel woke Kirill was gone. He left her blade on the pillow with a note that said, "моя любовь, я буду всегда помнить наше время вместе. Безопасное пребывание."

She smiled warmly. She would always remember their time together too.


End file.
